


The Sunrise

by Mischel



Series: My Special Star [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern times, and Merlin falls asleep, arthur returned, could be Merthur, they watch the sunrise together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART #12 - Arthur has finally returned and although everything around him has changed, the sun hasn't. He watches the sunrise with Merlin by his side while Merlin falls asleep again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunrise

It has been a difficult week. The first week in a thousand years that Merlin wasn't alone anymore because Arthur came back. Seven days ago, on Saturday night, Merlin heard the voice in his head, telling him his waiting was over. He rushed to the lake and found Arthur. He was wet and disoriented and he didn't remember anything since the beginning of the battle of Camlann, all those years ago.

It has also been a busy week. It took time for Arthur to start remembering. First he remembered getting stabbed by his youngest knight Mordred. Then he remembered Merlin's confession about having magic and then about the whole day he spent with his friend until he died in his arms. He even remembered his last words.

But that wasn't the main reason why it's been quite a busy week. Arthur found himself in a foreign world with only Merlin that could help. He kept waking up in the night because of nightmares and Merlin's always been there for him. He's learned how to turn on the tv and computer, he learned about history and electricity and so many more new things he had yet to discover in Merlin's apartment. Like chocolate for example. Merlin called it little pieces of heaven.

But none of that was important. Only the view in front of him was.

They were sitting in the grass on a hill and it was very early in the morning. The air was cool around them and everything smelled fresh – just like Arthur remembered it from his days spent in the forest. But the most beautiful thing out there – the one thing that hasn't changed over a thousand years – was the _sun_.

The infinite rays of gold and red, spreading across the morning blue sky. The pink and white clouds around it, looking like tiny sheep that got lost in the colors and warmth. And Arthur felt the same.

When he looked in front of himself, there was the most beautiful sunrise he has ever seen. He could actually feel the warm light touching his pink cheeks, caressing them. And when he looked to his left, he saw his manservant. No, not a servant. Not anymore. He saw his friend. His best friend Merlin, lying there on the grass next to him and sleeping.

Arthur smiled fondly and leaned closer to see Merlin's peaceful face. There was a tiny smile on his lips. A smile that made Arthur feel at home. Because even though everything around them changed – the people and landscape, somewhere even the smell . . . the sun hasn't changed at all.

And Merlin hasn't either. He was still young and clumsy, sometimes a little more pensive, but he was still Merlin. And even though Arthur missed his kingdom and his people . . . when he looked down at Merlin, he knew it was worth coming back.


End file.
